


18

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Belly Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Here we go, Master/Pet, Molestation, Omorashi, Other, Pet Play, Sans with a tail, Spanking, Stuffing, Torture, Waterboarding, Wetting, as always, blah blah blah, chara discovering all their kinks, ectobody, etc - Freeform, mostly ectobooty, pet Sans, tail, this was surprisingly popular on tumblr so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Chara still hasn't RESET. Sans has come to terms with that now. He's the perfect pet, and Chara is the worst master.As the already immortal child adjusts to an aging body, they have a weird way of dealing with the sudden urges and desires that comes with the physical changes. Good thing Sans is too broken to offer much resistance.in summary: JOH Chara turns 18 and some fuckening happensthis takes place in the Just Our Hell storyline. Way, way down the road...(and it's not actually 'canon' to the story)ya'll were surprisingly thirsty for this





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> And down into hell we go  
> further anyway

It had been their 18th birthday.

Chara had mentioned it to him in passing. It hadn’t really hit Sans until then that they were  _ growing _ . But when he thought about it, of course it was obvious. How long have they been able to pick him up and just carry him about? He can’t exactly remember…

...it’s been several long years…

But their 18th was when  _ it _ started. He’d offered to make them a cake, because he remembered that that was a human tradition - cakes and fire and presents. Chara had laughed and given him free reign of the kitchen. They’d probably guessed he was going to mess up terribly, considering how quick they were to arrive with a fire extinguisher. He’d fallen to his knees and begged for forgiveness, as he does all the time now whenever he screws up.

Chara had just smiled at him and kissed his head. “It’s fine, puppy.”

They’d never kissed him before then. He stared at them in shock for a moment, unsure how to process it. Eventually he tentatively decided to be happy about it - it was a sign of affection, and when shouldn’t he be happy to receive affection from his master?

And he’s been taught well enough to crave their physical touch, anyway.

 

“Sans.”

The skeleton lifts his head, looking up at Chara from his spot at the foot of their bed,  “yes master…?”

Chara smiles gently at him, sitting up and holding out their arms, “Come lay with me, pet~”

Sans blinks, squinting at them in confusion but crawling over to them anyway. He gasps a little as they pull his back against their chest and wrap their arms around him. The young adult covers them both with the blankets, Sans’s chin staying just above the sheets. Chara kisses his head again and closes their eyes. “Much better.” They murmur softly.

His wide eyes eventually flutter closed, and he sighs. It feels nice, being held in his sleep. And it’s so much warmer, being pressed up against them.

...yeah, he likes this.

“...sorry i wrecked your cake, master..”

Chara snorts, opening one eye and grinning at him, “You're  _ still _ feeling guilty about that?”

“..w-well...i-isn’t 18 a...a b-big deal..?”

“I'm well over 18, Sansy.” Chara reminds, raising an eyebrow. “I'm several decades old. This body is very behind.”

“...oh..” Right, because they would have been with F-...they would have been alive through the surface years, and all the RESETS.  “..guess i never thought about th-that…”

“It's alright, Sansy. You're just a dumb puppy.” Chara kisses his head again, “I don't expect you to think of these things.”

Sans flinches and feels his self-worth sink even lower, at the same time feeling an odd stirring in his chest. It's such demeaning treatment, but...he doesn't mind it nearly as much as he should.

Chara looks thoughtful for a moment. “Sansy? Remember, that one time when I was sixteen, and I found that stash of alcohol?”

“...y..y-yeah, uh…” Sans risks a quiet laugh, “...y-you really w-were hugging on the s-sink t-the mornin’ after, master…”

“But remember during, when I was... hugging on you?”

“...y..y-yeah, master..?”

“And how I told you the next day I would never feel that way towards you?”

“...i w...i w-was kinda drunk too, i don’t...i d-don’t remember what you said, master…”

“Don't lie to me, you know how much I hate that.” They snap.

Sans flinches and hides his face in his arms, shaking. His mind tries to come up with an idea of what they might have said to him. “r...r-right. s-sorry i...i w-was j-just joking m-master..s-sorry..c-course i remember..”

They smile. “Well...” They pull him even closer to him. “I have decided not to deny my feelings any longer. What do you think?” They ask.

Sans’s eyes squint up in confusion and he shifts so he can look at them over his shoulder,  “....huh?”

“I'm going to try something. “ They say as they push him onto his back, and they get on their hands and knees, leaning over him with their hands on either side of his head.

Sans swallows, shifting himself so he’s fully on his back and watching them warily,  “..d...d-did i do s-something w-wrong, m-master..?”

“Not at all...” Chara murmurs, hesitating. 

They take a breath, and they kiss him on his mouth, attempting to kiss him the way they see in their collected movies. Sans holds perfectly still, not fighting them because that’s not what a good puppy would do, but clueless as to how to react otherwise.

They pull away, and look at him expectantly. “How was that?” They ask, trying to ignore the sudden awkwardness.

“....i...i-it was...f-fine…?”  Sans shifts uncomfortably,  “...wh..what was it..?”

“What was what? The kiss?”

“.................................................................................oh..”

Chara laughs. “What did you think it was? We see the people in the movies do it all the time!”

Sans shifts,  “...i...i d-dunno...i’m a pet, i didn’t...p-pets don’t get kissed, master…”

Chara sighs and lays back down, pulling him against their chest again, “Nevermind. Forget it.”

Sans murmurs a ‘yes master’ and closes his eyes, easily blocking it out and falling asleep.

 

Things feel different.

Chara keeps him a lot closer than they used to. This means when they go out walking they take him with them, instead of letting him sleep. It makes him slightly grumpy.

“Sans, stop dragging your feet.” Chara scolds as they lead him to the door. 

“master  _ please _ , i don't wanna go!” Sans is aware that he's whining, but having his sleep schedule interrupted like this is making him cranky.  “can't i just go back to bed? please, master?”

“This isn't about what you want, puppy. I said we're going.”

“but  _ why _ ? i don't need it, and i’m tired, master..!”

“You need the exercise.” Chara says. But the warning in their tone is unheard.

_“no i don't!”_ Sans pulls on the leash, leaning back towards the bedroom. The lead is violently jerked and Sans falls to his knees in front of them. He stares at their cold, angry expression with wide eyes. “...i..”

“You need the exercise.” Chara repeats, tone chilling as they lean over him, grabbing him by the collar. “But you can't see that, can you?”

Sans gasps as he's lifted by the scruff of his shirt and carried over to the kitchen, “n-no..”

“I can fix that.”

“n-no, master please i’m sorry-”

“No you aren't.” Chara drops him in the chair - which is actually a plastic highchair they pulled from the dump - and ties him in, the ropes holding him against the chair back going tightly over his stomach. “If you were sorry you would have apologized before going too far.”

Sans whimpers, squirming against the tight binds and biting his tongue,  “p-please don't do this again, m-master..” He begs, tears already springing to the corners of his sockets,  “i-i’ll be a g-good puppy, don't do th-this…”

Chara just smirks at him, stroking his face and wiping off the tears one by one, “I love it when you're scared.” They whisper in a terrifying voice, trailing a hand down the side of his neck. 

Sans hiccups and keeps from turning his face away, gasping and crying quietly. Their other hand joins in caressing his face, before slapping him harshly. He yelps, whimpering out more apologies and turning his head towards them again in spite of his desire to try and hide from them.

“i’m s-sorry...i-i’m s-sorry p-please p-punish m-me i d-deserve it i-i’m s-sorry m-master i-i’m sorry…”

“If you were sorry, why did you disobey in the first place. You  _ know _ better.”

Sans lowers his head,  “i-i’m s-stupid...i-i’m s-stubborn and s-stupid...i’m s-sorry master…”

“How should I punish you? How sorry are you?”

“p-punish m-me h-however y-you want...i-i’m s-so sorry m-master i-i’m so sorry...i w-won’t wh-whine about w-walks a-again, i p-promise..”

“How does waterboarding sound? That seems like a fitting punishment does it not?” They ask with a grin.

Sans sniffs, jaw trembling,  “y-yes m-master.” He sobs.

They tug the chair, laying it on its back. Chara then leaves to gather a cloth and a pitcher filled with water. Sans just whimpers, staring at the ceiling with wide, miserable eyes and sobbing quietly. 

They return, placing the cloth over his face. “Ready Sansy?” They ask, holding up the pitcher. 

“n-n-no-o…”

“I thought you wanted me to punish you~” They coo. 

“i d-do b-but i-i’m s-scared..”

“Don't worry so much puppy, you deserve this.” They ‘reassure’ as they pour the water.

He chokes, crying out and starting to thrash as he struggles to breathe. When his thrashing starts getting weaker, they lift the cloth. Sans sucks in air, coughing and whimpering. He avoids looking at them, scared to see the sadistic delight in their eyes. 

“Look at me puppy~” They say as they fold the cloth just enough for his eyes to be uncovered, before they put it over his face again.

He tries to keep the pleading look from his expression, knowing that it makes them mad when he tries to beg his way out of a punishment. 

“That's a good boy~” They praise. “Doing good~”

His fingers stretch out, reaching for their hand. 

They hold his hand with a smile. They lift the cloth, noticing he was passing out. He clutches their palm tighter, coughing and struggling to stay conscious for them.

“You are doing so well~” They praise, putting the cloth back over his face, and pouring more water.

His eyes shut as his chest convulses. His head grows light. His grip on their hand goes limp. 


	2. Apologetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's favorite method of punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some stuffing

When he comes to, he notices the chair is sitting up, and Chara is in the kitchen, cooking.

“..’m…’m i-i in t-trouble for p-passing out, m-master…?” Sans asks in a weak voice, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Welcome back darling.” They respond, not answering his question.

He takes that as a yes and immediately starts quietly sobbing.

They exit the kitchen with several plates balanced on their arms, and they quickly set them on the table. “I bet you are quite hungry after your nap hmm?” They ask, scratching his skull gently once their hands are free.

“...th...y-you’re gonna d-do th.. _ this _ again…?”

His chin is grabbed harshly, “Excuse me?”

Sans gulps,  “...y-yes, master, i-i’m hungry…” He fumbles,  “i-i’m sorry i d-didn’t answer...i d-didn’t mean to ignore you...i’m s-sorry…p-please forgive me?”

“I suppose. You know I hate it when you don't answer me.” They complain as they fetch a few more plates from the kitchen.

“y-yes master..” He eyes the number of dishes in dread, swallowing and wishing he hadn't complained. 

“I hope you like these, I worked hard cooking them just for you while you took your nap.” They say as they sit down on the chair in front of him.

“i-it smells really good master.” Sans admits,  “...y-you gonna eat at all?”

They smile. “I already ate, but thank you.” They grab a nearby plate, and load up a forkful. “Open up Sansy~”

He complies with practiced obedience, chewing and swallowing quickly. This is one of Chara's favorite punishment methods, and he's learned to tolerate it better than he used to. So long as he stays focused on the mechanics of it, he can get through fine. 

The first plate is finished quickly, and Chara murmurs praise as they grab another, and holds up another loaded forkful. Sans keeps silent, staying obedient but slowing down considerably after the fifth plate. He struggles to breathe with the ropes around his belly, wheezing, “w...w-we almost d-done, m-m...mast..er..?”  He coughs.

They smirk. “Not even close pup. There is still a pot of soup simmering on the stove.” They feed him another bite. “ My food is good, right?”

“y..y-yes b-but it h-hurts, m-master...wh..wh-what do i have to d-do to g-get untied…?”

“Sit there and bear it. It is a punishment after all.” They say as they feed him another bite.

He lowers his eyes and takes the fork in his mouth, struggling for a second before swallowing.  “i c...i c-c-can’t take a-any more i-it...i c-can’t e-even swallow a-anymore i c-can’t do this, p-please master p...p-please at least l-loosen up o-on the ropes... _ please _ …”

“Stop complaining, it's your mouth that got you here.” They snap, holding up another forkful.

“b-b-but i c-can’t do it…!” He sobs.

“You will!” They shove the forkful in his mouth as he protests.

He chokes and spits it up, stammering out apologies but shaking his head when they try to force it back in his mouth.  “n-no no nononononono please..”

They grip his chin tightly, forcing his head still. “Obey.” They warn, shoving in the spit up food. They look at their hand in disgust at the stains on it, and glare at him again, “Lick it clean.”

Sans sniffs, whimpering out a ‘yes master’ before obeying, licking and sucking the spilled food from their digits. He doesn’t notice the change in expression.

They force their fingers further into his mouth. Sans chokes some, trying to pull his head back.

That only makes them shove their fingers deeper. “Continue.” They order.

He looks up and finds himself not liking the expression they’re wearing. He quickly turns his eyes away, resuming sucking on their fingers. There’s a slight blush on his face and he’s not sure why.

After a minute, Chara chuckles and pulls their hand away. “Let's continue.” They announce, gathering food on the fork once more.

Sans stays silent, although he’s started trembling slightly. He obliges, continuing to struggle but not complaining as he swallows the next bite. Anything is better than...than  _ that _ ...

“Punishments are so for a reason. Complaining and throwing fits will only make me angrier. You should know this by now.” They rant, continuing to feed him until all the dishes on the table are empty.

Sans goes completely limp, groaning quietly and whimpering when he sees them approaching again,  “‘m s’rry…”

“I know darling~” They say as they start rubbing his belly.

“...y’r mad at me…”

“Not anymore~. How do you feel?”

“f-feel sick..”

They chuckle, and kiss his cheek, lightly trailing a finger along his belly. He makes an odd, muffled noise in his throat and squirms, trying to shift away from their hand.

Chara gives a curious look, and repeats the action. “What is it Sansy? Hurts?”

“ _ nmf _ ! h-hhf..n-no, b-but p-please s-stop..”

“How come?” They ask, trailing their finger around the whole of his belly.

_ “h-ha _ ! n-no no no s-stop!”  His legs kick out and he squeals at the contact, squirming desperately against the ropes.  “s-stop stop please!”

“Are you... ticklish?” They ask with a smirk. They claw their fingers, and begin tickling his belly.

Sans practically screams, shaking his head violently and laughing as tears start pouring down his face, “n-no! nonononono s-stop p-please s-stop!”

Chara just laughs, “But you are so adorable~”

“m-m-master p-please i f-feel s-sick p-please s-stop..!”

They pause the tickling. “Why should I?” 

“‘m b-begging y-you..”

They just snicker, and with both hands, they lightly trail their fingers over his belly, teasingly. 

Sans whimpers, weakly thrashing and at the same time trying to hold still to keep from straining the ropes around his belly.  “p-please…”

They ignore his plea and start tickling him relentlessly. 

Sans screams, and starts kicking out, accidentally hitting them sharply in the gut with his toes.

They cry out, doubling over briefly. Chara turns back to him with a glare.

“o-oh my g-god...a-are...are y-you okay..?”  He seems entirely unconcerned for himself, only caring if they’re badly hurt.

They slap him harshly. Sans yelps, whimpering and keeping his head turned away from them.

They take a deep breath. “Have you not learned your lesson?” They ask.

“i-it w-was r-r-reflexive m-m-master i-i-i w-would n-n-never h-hurt you on p-p-purpose..!”

They stare at him for a minute, before smiling. “Alright, I believe you~. But, you have to make it up to me.”

Sans nods,  “c-course..wh-whatever you w-want, m-master..”

“Kiss me?” They ask, leaning close.

“..wh..h-how..?”

They press their lips to his mouth, cupping a hand around the back of his skull. “Just copy the movies.” 

“i d-don’t have lips..”

“You have a tongue...”

“...y-yeah..?”

Chara give an exasperated sigh. “Do you like, skip through the sex scenes in movies or something?”

“...i h-haven’t watched any m-movies in y-years, except with y-you...a-and i-i’m always asleep i-in your l-lap…”

Chara huffs. “Well, it seems I have to do the work.” They say as they slip their tongue into his mouth.

Sans gags and pulls back, looking alarmed, “what-?!”

“What now?”

“...th-this is wrong..”  He says in a small voice.

“How would you know if I'm doing it wrong? Stop stalling. You said you wanted to make it up to me!”

“..y-yes b-but-”

“No buts! Were you lying to me when you said anything I wanted? Hmm?”

“...........no.” Sans says, swallowing and turning his eyes down,  “...i’m sorry.”

“Then stop making excuses.” They say, leaning towards his mouth once more.

_‘it's wrong it's wrong it's wrong…’_ Sans parts his jaw, feeling a horrible, gross sensation of guilt twisting up in his chest as he lets them kiss him. He should be stopping this, but he can't. It's not his place to decide what they use him for.

They pull away abruptly. “Are you going to kiss me back or what?” They snap.

“i d-don’t know how...i-i’m sorry…”

Scowling, Chara sits back and looks him over, huffing. “Well how am I supposed to…” They run their eyes up and down his body until Sans is visibly squirming in place, growing increasingly uncomfortable. The smirk they give him only makes it worse.

Eventually they reach forward, trailing their fingers up from his knee to his inner thigh. The way the highchair works is there's a strap forcing his legs apart, and they run their hand over it teasingly, pressing down on the worn fabric and snickering when he jolts, “What's the matter, puppy?” They ask with mock innocence, grinning at his blushing face. 

“n...n-nothing..”

“Really? Sure looks like something to me~” They purr as they rub his other thigh with their free hand.

“it..i-it hurts.” Sans fumbles, trying to squeeze his legs together and only succeeding in pressing the strap harder against his groin, eliciting a yelp.

“Looking a little flushed there Sansy~” They say as they force their tongue into his mouth once more. This time his tongue is there, and he responds to their prompting. Though they have to slip a hand down his shorts every so often to keep it that way.

They trail their tongue over his, giving a soft moan at the slight tingling the magic causes their tongue. Sans shuts his eyes, whimpering and squirming at their increasingly intrusive touch. He gives a whine as they start aggressively rubbing at his pubis through his shorts, his leg twitching and his breathing growing more rapid. 

“How does it feel Sansy?” They ask, their own breathing fast.

“w-wrong..”

They pause, looking at him curiously. “How is this wrong? You are doing as I say.”

“i...i-i dunno i..i-it doesn't f-feel right…”

“So I'm doing it wrong then? Well forgive me I've never done this before.” They huff.

“...i d-don’t know...i-i’m really confused...i’m sorry..”

“Well, shut up then and kiss me.” They say, holding his head in place as they kiss him again.

Sans falls silent, holding still and holding back further protests. He doesn’t want to make them mad.

They pull away, frustrated. “Are you not even going to try to kiss me back?” They snap.

“i d-don’t know what to d-do, Chara…”

“You can at least try! Instead of just sitting there!”

“wh-what do you w-want me to do i d-don’t know i d-don’t kn-know master i’m s-sorry…”

“You can try to copy you goddamn idiot! Anything but sit there!” They yell, furious.

At their raised voice he immediately starts crying. 

That only makes them more angry. 

“You are so useless! So pathetic!” They shove off of him. “Why do I even bother with you huh!?” They scream as the slap his face. “Answer!”

_ “b-because you h-hate me and l-like making m-me suffer _ !”  Sans wails, completely convinced in his own words. It’s obvious how much he believes what he’s saying to be true, just in his own miserable tone.

Their expression softens, and they start untying him. “No, I don't hate you, not anymore~” They caress his cheek, looking over his face.

Sans sniffs, trying to muffle his crying to avoid bothering them. He leans into their touch but avoids their gaze, feeling ashamed.

“Do you want to try again?” They ask, pressing their forehead to his.

“i w-want to do wh-whatever makes you h-happy with me ag-gain..”

“Good.” They say as they start kissing him once more.

Sans keeps his whimpering as silent as possible as he makes an effort to reciprocate, licking at their tongue and wrapping his around it. 

They let out a pleased moan and they press closer to him. Sans tries to keep up, desperate to please them but struggling to keep ignoring the feeling of  _ wrong wrong wrong  _ in the back of his brain. 

Eventually, they pull away, smiling. “See? I told you that you could do it~” They praise.

Sans nods, sniffling and hiccuping quietly. 

“You look tired, do you need a nap?” They ask, caressing his cheek.

He nods. 

They smile, and pick him up, straining slightly at his added weight. They carry him all the way to the couch, and they lay him down, before laying next to him. He shifts so he's facing them, burying his face in their chest and huddling in closer.

They embrace him, humming contentedly and peppering kisses along his skull.

“...wh-when did you stop hating me…?”

“Dunno, but I haven't hated you in a long time.”

“...r-really..?”

They giggle. “Yup. You don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you as well.” They nuzzle into him.

Sans frowns, saying nothing but gladly accepting the physical attention, giving a hum.

“What's wrong Sansy? “ They ask, seeing his frown.

“...’m just tired, i th-think…”

“Sleep then, puppy.” They say, snuggling closer, and closing their eyes.

Sans is all too happy to oblige. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go pal sorry about the false lead in the beginning there


	3. No Buts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes some adjustments that Chara is delighted by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of butt-touching

“Puppy~” Chara calls out, waking him. They are no longer in the room, and judging by the clanging of pots and pans, they are in the kitchen.

Sans lifts his head, yawning and stretching out, “yes master?” He responds, yawning again. 

“Breakfast~”

“...already…?” Sans asks in a weak voice. 

“Scrambled eggs and toast! Sit at the table, I'm almost done.” They order.

There’s a long pause, and then a quiet, very embarrassed ‘can’t move’ comes from the living room.

Chara places the food on the table, chuckling as they walk over, picking him up and sitting him at the table. “There we go, my fat little puppy~”

Sans gives an indignant whine, hiding his face in his arms and shrinking back in the chair.

“Eat up now darling, you don't want your eggs to get cold~”

Sighing, Sans picks up the fork and sets to work cutting his food into tiny, tiny pieces, delaying eating for as long as possible.

“Sans, don't play with your food. Eat it.” Chara scolds. “Or do I need to force you to eat?”

“...’m sorry…” Sans tentatively takes a bite, wincing and shifting his seat back.

“What? Did I make it wrong?” Chara asks, noticing his expression.

“n-no…” Sans swallows, coughing,  “...i-i’m just not..not hungry but...but you  _ know  _ that…”

“Fine, don't eat. Let the food go to waste.” Chara snaps.

Sans silently continues eating, keeping his groans of pain silent as he stuffs himself further. He has no choice - Chara angry is the worst thing...

“Good boy~” They say with a grin, and they continue to eat.

Sans tries to ignore the feeling of their eyes on him as he slowly eats, eventually pushing the empty plate back. “ngh...th-thank you, master…”  He wants to tack on a ‘please no more’ but he knows what happens if he says that.

“Was it good?” They ask, finishing up their own plate.

Sans nods, struggling to sit up straight,  “y-yes…”

“I'm glad. I have some extra in the kitchen if you think it worth seconds.” They say, watching him closely.

“...s-so you don't have to cook anything for...for lunch, if..if we've got leftovers...that's good...s-smart thinking, m-master…”

They stare a moment longer before smiling. “Thank you darling.” They retrieve the plates, kissing Sans’s head as they do so, and they set the dishes in the sink.

He gives a silent sigh of relief and closes his eyes. Close call. 

“So Sansy? What do you want to do today?” They ask, sitting back at the table.

“a-actually i w..i w-was wondering if i could get a shower, master?” He's felt especially filthy as of late. 

“How about a bath instead?” They ask as they pick him up.

“..o-okay…”

They sit him on the ground before they begin to undress him. Considering his shirt is already halfway pushed up his upper body, it's not much of a struggle. They stand him up, allowing him to rest on their shoulder as they slip him out of his shorts. Sans clings to their shirt as they do so, struggling to stay upright, “hff..” He winces, panting with the effort it’s taking not to collapse.

He’s only gotten weaker over the years that he’s been in Chara’s ‘care’.

They lift him and set him in the tub, then they turn the water on. The water comes out cold and takes its time becoming warm again. Sans yelps at the unexpected chill, scrambling to the back of the basin away from the water and shivering.

Chara giggles, splashing some playfully at him. “Come on~ you live in the cold. Are you telling me you aren’t used to it?”

“c-c-cold w-w-w-water i-i-is w-w-worse th-than c-c-cold a-a-air..!” Sans whines, trying to tuck himself away from it.

“Relax, it’ll warm up in a minute, it’s a long way from Hotland after all.” They muse, kissing his forehead.

Sans stays stubbornly on the far side of the tub, whining when the cold water eventually crawls up to him and starts soaking into his bones.

“Oh, silly me, I forgot to turn it to warm!” They say with a laugh, turning the dial. A minute later the water starts turning warmer.

Sans gradually relaxes, but, “you d-did that on p-purpose..” He whines.

“Did I?” They ask with a smirk, grabbing a washcloth and running it along his bones.

Sans grumbles out a ‘yes’ but reluctantly relaxes, sighing and closing his eyes as he’s gently scrubbed down.

“I deny such an accusation.” They say, pausing a moment to look over him.

Sans says nothing, just steadily purrs and tries not to fall asleep. They grin, and they tentatively begin tracing the fingers of their free hand along his rib bones. He snorts and lightly bats at their hand.

Chara chuckles, but continues. “You know, your bones are almost exactly like a humans’, with a few differences.” They observe.

“...what differences…?”

“Mostly your skull, but you are missing a few tiny bones.”

“i am?”

“Human skulls have more holes.”

“...really?”

“Yup.” They affirm, returning to scrubbing his bones.

Weird topic of conversation. Sans closes his eyes and allows himself to zone out, sighing and purring as they rub at his shoulders. 

All too soon the bath is over. Chara unplugs the drain and as the water level sinks, they get up to fetch a towel. They take their time, waiting until they hear shivering before returning. 

“Here we are..” They say as they return, wrapping him snugly in the towel.

Sans pulls it tighter around himself, shivering violently. 

“I thought you could handle cold air?” They ask, picking him up and taking him from the bathroom.

Sans just clings tighter to them, trying to steal the heat from their body. 

Chara chuckles, and they set him down on the couch. “Be right back.” They say as they go to get his clothes.

Sans curls up into a tight ball against the sofa corner, shivering and tucking his head against his knees.

“Here we are~” They sing as they place his clothes on the couch next to him. They pull his shirt over his head and then pick him up, to find something they hadn't noticed. “What is...? Turn around will you Sansy?”

“..c’n you put me down first?”

“Right.” They set him down and he manages to turn over. “Is that a tail? How adorable!” They practically squeal.

Sans immediately rolls back onto his back, stammering out excuses and scooting away as he blushes, his entire face turning blue. 

“Oh, how come you never told me?” They coo, pulling him towards them. “Let me see.”

Sans struggles in their grip, squirming to get free and pulling down the hem of his t-shirt as far as he can without tearing it. 

Their grip tightens. “Come here!” They snap, pulling harder. They make a grab for the tail, yanking on it unintentionally.

The loud yelp of pain Sans gives startles them into dropping him. He curls up on the floor, holding the strained appendage, “o-ow ow ow ow ow ow..” He whines, barely keeping from crying.

“If you had just obeyed that wouldn't have happened. Now let me see.” Chara scolds, gesturing him over.

He uncurls, holding his arms up for them, “i th-th-thought w-we w-w-were p-playing..” He chokes out, clinging to them as they pick him up.

“Playful disobedience looks a lot like regular disobedience. Surely you know that by now.” They set him on the couch. “Now let me see.”

Sans winces as he slowly shifts his tail back, curling it around his leg and letting it rest in their palm. “o-ow...p-please b-be careful m-master…” He begs, resting his forehead against their shoulder and watching with a scared expression.

“It's sensitive?” They ask as they begin to pet it.

“n-ngh...y-yes...a-and you h-hurt it..”

“Well, you know better than to fight me, don't you? I find it a suitable punishment. “ They trail their fingers along the length of his tail. “How did you hide it so well?”

Sans jolts a little as they wrap their hand around the strained portion of it, clinging a little tighter to them, “y-y-you’ve n-n-never s-s-seen m-me w-w-without m-my sh-shorts th-that’s a-all..”

“Does it do anything but look cute?” They ask, grin returning to their face.

“...l-like...like wh-what? i c..i c-can move it if th-that’s what you m-mean..”

“Does it wag?” 

“.................y-yeah…”

“How cute. I want you to keep it out from now on, got it puppy?”

“...o-okay master...y-you’re not g-gonna pull it again, r-right?”

“Not if you’re good.” They say, kissing his forehead.

“i d-didn’t mean to b-be bad…”

“You never do.” They say as they snuggle into him.

Sans shifts himself so there's less pressure on his stomach, sighing and tucking his head under their chin.

“Do you wanna play outside puppy?” Chara asks sweetly, scratching his skull.

“mph...n-no thank you, m-master..”

“Oh, you don't need to lie to me puppy, I bet you are so tired of being inside aren’t you?” 

“...i...i-i’m still t-too fat to move..” Sans stammers out, tail tucking itself between his legs.

“Exactly. How else will you work it off?” They ask with a grin.

“b-b-but i c-can’t...i c-c-can’t m-move…”

“Nonsense, you just have to try harder.”

“b-but..” Sans struggles to sit up on his own, clutching at the couch cushions and wheezing as he does so.

“No buts, you need to stop being so lazy puppy.” Chara scolds.

“i w-won’t wh-whine about w-walks a-anymore i s-swear..”

“Up up~” They prompt. Sans just clings to them as they get up, spreading out his feet under himself and breathing heavily.

They hold him by his elbows, allowing him to lean heavily on them. Sans hesitates, and then lifts his chin, stretching up on his toes and lightly licking the corner of their mouth.

Chara chuckles, and opens their mouth, and allowing him to kiss them. He does his awkward best, trying to goad them into sitting back down.

To his disappointment they pull away. “We can kiss and cuddle later, let’s get going, come along~”

Sans groans and goes slack in their arms, pressing his head against their chest, “mastterrrr…” He whines.

“No whining.” They step back, letting him fall the the ground.

“c-can i at l-least h-have my shorts b-back?”

“Very well, but keep your tail out.”

“i d-dunno if i can…”

“I want the tail out.” They say, with a warning in their tone.

“...i c-can figure it out…”

“Then go ahead.” They say, tossing his shorts at him.

Sans shifts awkwardly to tug them on, one hand holding onto his tail to keep it outside his shorts. They hang a little low but he manages. He tilts his chin up a bit as he gets an idea, “w-wait, hang...h-hang on…” He says when they move to pick him up, “...i-i’m gonna try something.” Sans moves to his hands and knees, bracing one hand on his stomach and shutting his eyes in concentration.

“What are you doing?” They ask, tilting their head curiously.

His stomach recedes a bit, and he sits back, awkwardly shifting a bit before getting to his feet. There’s a hesitant smile on his face, as he isn’t sure how to feel proud of himself anymore. “h-ha...i b..i b-balanced myself out a b-bit..”

“What do you mean?” They ask narrowing their eyes. “I don't remember giving you permission to get rid of your stomach.”

“i-it’s still there…” Sans tugs up his shirt and lets them see, “i j..i j-just...s-spread it out, a bit…”

Chara walks around him, gaze searching, and then stops. They can’t help but snicker. “You gave yourself an ass?”

Sans flushes a bit, “...k-kinda…”

“I never knew you can do that. I want a better look.”

“...u-uh..” Sans turns and backs up towards the couch, looking around nervously as if for an escape from the situation.

“Now.” Chara orders sternly, patience hanging by a thread.

“...m-master p-please th...th-this is e-embarrassing…” Sans stammers.

They glare at him, and grab him roughly by his arm. “I tire of your disobedience Sansy, do I need to punish you!?”

“p-p-please d-d-don’t y-yell..”

They smack him across the face. “Answer!”

He crumples to the ground, holding his cheek, “n-n-n-no m-m-master…”

“I think you are lying to me. You seem to have forgotten your place Sansy. You keep disobeying, and fighting me.” They scold. “Stand up!”

“okay….o-okay okay okay…” Sans struggles to breathe steadily as he forces himself to his feet, hugging himself around the waist and trembling, “i-i’m sorry...i-i’m s-s-sorry i r...i r-r-really am th...i-i-it’s all r...r-r-really new a-a-and i j...j-j-just g-g-get n-n-nervous…”

“Shut up and let me see.”

Swallowing, Sans turns around, bracing his hands on the back of the couch and fidgeting nervously.

They brace their hand against the ‘flesh’ in his shorts, stroking it. “Awww, how adorable~” Chara coos, tugging his pants down just slightly and running their thumb over the magic skin, “Is it the same as your belly just in a different area?” They ask.

“...i-it’s...i-i dunno i-it’s just e-extra magic…”

“Does it feel the same?” They ask, smirking as they grab him like they see in the movies, pinching the skin between their fingers.

Sans yelps and digs his fingers into the sofa, his face burning, “y-y-yes a-and no..!”

Chara laughs at his reaction, bracing their other hand on his hip. “Care to clarify?”

“it’s...i-i-i d-d-don’t kn-know it sh-shouldn’t b-be different b-but it i-is a-anyway wh...wh-when you...t-t-touch it..”

“Oh? How so?” They ask as they squeeze his ass again, harder this time.

Sans cries out again, falling onto one knee, “a-ah…!” He scratches at the couch cushions, squirming in their grip, “m-master..!”

“Does it hurt?”

“y-y...y-yes…?” Does it? He can’t...really tell. “i...i-i d-d-don’t know..”

They giggle. “Well, figure it out~” They say, moving their other hand to the other side and squeezing both cheeks.

Sans starts clawing at the couch, dragging himself up onto it and away from their hands, “n-no..”

“Excuse me?”

“p-please s-stop…”

“Did you just tell me no?”

“p-please s-stop p-please m-master i don't l-like this p-please..”

They step closer to him. “Answer me!” They yell as they grab his arm, standing him up.

Sans hiccups, turning his head down and trembling, “y-yes master i t-told y-you n-no i-i’m s-sorry…”

“I really don’t think you are! You have been disobedient and disrespectful to me all fucking day! I have obviously been too relaxed with you.” They shout scoldingly.

Sans covers his head and cowers on the floor, rocking back and forth as he tries to calm himself. He's unsuccessful. 

They grab his arm again, this time keeping hold of it as they pull him to his feet once more. “Do  **NOT** ignore me!” They seethe.

Sans chokes on his cry of fear, biting his knuckles as he's forced to look Chara in the eye, “‘m s’rry m’ s-sorry i’m s-sorry-!”

“Pull down your shorts.” Chara orders as they take a seat on the edge of the couch.

Hiccuping, Sans obeys, pushing them down to his knees and weakly pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

“Bend over my legs.” They order as they pull him over, forcing him to comply. He squirms slightly on the pressure forced onto his belly.

Chara grabs onto the back collar part of his shirt to keep him from sitting up, as they smack his ass painfully. Sans cries out, clawing at the mattress and making an odd gurgled noise in his throat, his throat flushing a bright blue. He’s being  _ spanked _ ? Really?

He puts his hands over his face as he sinks into a fresh new pit of humiliation.

They strike him again, harder this time.

“p-please stop!” Sans chokes out, “i-i’m sorry f-for being b-bad p-please stop!”

“I have given you too many free passes. You need to learn your lesson.” They lecture, striking him again.

Sans digs his fingers into the couch arm, curling in his toes and squirming restlessly at the stinging pain. He squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering and biting at the sofa fabric.

They continue striking, a few times having to pause to reposition him on their lap. “Hold still!” They order as they press him down harder, and striking once more.

“i c-can’t-!”

They strike him twice in succession. “You will, because I order it!”

“i-it  _ hurts _ , Chara!”

“Do I need to tie you down!?”

“i-i’m n-n-not t-trying t-to b-be b-bad i-i’m  _ s-sorry  _ p-please please h-have MERCY i’m  _ sorry _ !”

“I have given you too much mercy, that is the problem! I give you just a little bit and you think you can act out with no punishments! Well no more! It’s clear I need to be harder with you again! Now stay still before I worsen your punishment!” They lecture, their strikes getting harder the angrier they get.

Sans sobs, clinging tightly to the sofa arm and holding as still as possible, crying out loudly with each hit.

Finally, their arm gets tired and they push him off their lap. But they are far from done with him. “Stand up.” They order.

Sans struggles to comply, gripping the couch tightly to pull himself up. He keeps his shaking legs spread out, gasping in pain and still crying.

Chara takes the leash from their inventory and clips it to his collar. “You are going to sit outside while I go for a run.” They order as they stand and yank him towards the door.

“y-yes m-master…” Sans whimpers, collapsing to his seat in the snow outside, shivering. 

Chara secures the leash to the spike in the ground, and jogs off. Sans pulls his shorts back up from his ankles, tucking his arms around himself and shivering. His sweat grows cold and freezes to his bones, chilling him to the marrow.

They’ll be back soon. It’ll be fine….


	4. He's A Fragile One

They return an hour later, flushed from the run and the temperature change. Sans keeps his head down as they approach, his trembling having gotten worse.

“Are you ready to be good?” Chara asks, kneeling in front of him. He can feel the heat radiate off of them.

“‘s…” Sans stretches out his arms for them, shaking badly, “‘s m-m-mast’r…”

They unhook the leash, and they pick him up, chuckling as he clings to them desperately. They enter the house, and they lay him on the couch, ignoring his whine at the absence of their heat. They shed their sweater, but they keep their undershirt on as they lay next to him on the couch. He clings to them immediately, and they jolt - his bones are as cold as ice.

Chara shivers slightly, giggling as they press him closer to them. “What do you say Sansy?” they ask.

“‘s c-c-cold..” Sans shivers, blinking rapidly and groaning as his head spins, “‘s s-s-so c-c-cold..”

They rub his arms to melt some of the ice. “Not for long darling.” They say as they kiss his cheek.

Chara keeps cuddling him but no matter what they do they can’t make him stop shivering.

“Sans? Are you alright? Do you need a warm shower?” They ask, worry taking over their desire to be close to him.

“...wh-who’s that..?”

“Who’s who?” Chara asks, confused.

“wh...w-wait y...y-you s-said wh..wh-what did you s...o-ow…” Sans holds his head, curling up and tucking his tail between his legs, “i-i’m sorry...i-i’m f-fine i-i’m j-just a l-little d-dizzy..”

“You don't sound fine...” Chara says, sitting up.

“i-i’m f-f-fine i-i-i’m f-f-fine i-i’m j-just c-c-cold i-i’ll b-b-be f-f-fine…!”

“Let me go get a blanket real fast.” Chara says, hurrying to a bedroom.

Sans curls up tighter at their absence, his shivering somehow worsening.

They come back down quickly, holding a comforter. They drape it over him and they crawl in next to him. Sans clings to them immediately, pressing almost painfully close in an effort to steal their body heat.

Chara giggles, and starts kissing him. His tongue doesn’t form, however.

They don't mind though, rubbing their hands against his bones to warm him. His breathing only gets faster.

“Getting warmer darling?”

“i c-c-can’t s-s-stop sh-shaking..” Sans says, launching into a fit of hoarse coughing.

“You sound sick.” Chara says, getting up quickly and wrapping him up in the blanket.

“i-i-i’ll b-b-be f-f-fine i p-p-promise i-i-i’m f-f-fine d-don’t g-g-get m-m-mad p-please..!”

“Don't lie to me.” Chara snaps as they carry him to the bathroom, laying him on the floor as they turn on the warm water in the bath.

Sans holds himself tightly, teeth chattering as he squeezes his eyes shut. He coughs again, hiccuping and crying out as he feels an uncomfortable pang in his SOUL and his HP drops by a tenth of a point.

Chara notices immediately, and takes him out of the blanket wrapping him around them. “Shit, stay with me Sansy...” They say, urging the water to turn quicker.

“i-i’m s-sorry m-master i-i’m s-so s-sorry i-i d-didn’t m-mean t...i-i’m n-not d-doing th-this o-on p-purpose i s-swear…” He whimpers, struggling to keep his eyes open.

The water finally warms up and the tub begins to fill. Chara unwraps him from the blanket and sets him quickly into the warm tub of water, clothes and all. Sans gasps, breathing shortening out for a second before steadying. He goes limp, groaning and sighing at the pleasant warmth.

“Feeling better darling?” They ask.

Sans nods, “‘s…”

“Is your head still cold?”

“..dunno...can't feel it..”

“Hold your breath.” Is his only warning before they dunk him under. Sans thrashes, alarmed, immediately assuming that they’re trying to drown him.

After a few seconds, they release his head. “There, now you are all warm.”

Sans chokes out water, coughing and clinging to the edges of the bath as he gasps in air, crying in fright.

“I assume you have learned your lesson about disobedience by now right?”

Sans nods, still coughing as he turns his head away, weeping miserably.

“Let me know when you are fully warmed and I might let you sleep.”

“y-y-yes m-master..” He sobs.

“Stop crying, you are fine.”

Sans immediately goes silent. His chest still convulses but he keeps his crying mute.

Chara smiles. “Good boy.” They praise, scratching his skull.

He leans his head into their hand, forcing out shaky purrs and weakly wagging his tail.

“Are you ready to get out of the bath?” They ask.

“y-yes m-master...i’m warm….c-can i please sleep with you…?”

“Yes you may.” They answer, draining the tub and wrapping him in a towel.

Sans shifts awkwardly, grimacing, “...m-may i please ch-change m-master?”

“Your clothes? Yes you may.”

Of course he can't exactly hold himself up at the moment...Sans is at least able to peel the soaked clothes off, even if he can't reach his room to get new ones. Chara tugs one of their own t-shirts over his head and Sans nudges their hand with his head to express his appreciation. They lie down and he curls up tightly next to them, huddling under the comforters.

They kiss his cheek gently. “Cute little puppy~” They purr as they wrap their arms around him.

Sans opens one eye, watching their closed eyes for a moment before shifting closer and giving their cheek a lick.

They giggle, and they kiss his mouth. He tries to kiss them back but his enthusiasm fades along with his consciousness and he passes out, well exhausted from the day's activities.

Chara chuckles, and snuggles him closer, falling asleep as well.

Sans woke up first for once, but he stayed where he was. Chara had said a lot of things yesterday when they were beating him, mostly along the lines of him having been too poorly behaved lately. He’s determined to turn that around, now.

Chara has been making him...uncomfortable, lately, to say the least, but it’s still better than them being angry at him. Anything is.

Chara’s arms tighten around him briefly as they slowly stir awake.

“m-morning, master…”

“Mmmorning~” They say, letting go of him long enough to stretch before returning to cuddling him. “How did you sleep?”

“i slept good master..”

“Feeling hungry?” They ask after a bit, sitting up.

‘no.’ Sans braces a hand on his stomach and nods, “yes master.”

“What would you like to eat?”

“do we still have breakfast leftovers, master?” Leftovers tended to lose a bit of magic and were thus easier for him to eat.

“We do indeed.” Chara says as they saunter off into the kitchen to reheat the food in the fridge.

Sans picks himself up and follows after, clinging to the stair banister and hugging the walls to keep himself upright.

“Sit at the table~” He hears them order.

“yes master.” Sans obeys immediately. So far, not difficult.

Chara sets a plate of leftovers in front of him.

“thank you master.” Sans says, hesitating when he notices they haven't brought him a fork.

“You’re welcome.” They say with a grin, watching him closely.

Sans grips the edges of the table, taking in a slow breath to ease back the thickness in his throat before lowering his head and eating straight from the shallow bowl.

“Did I say you could eat yet?” Chara says.

Sans quickly sits back, “no, master, you didn't. i’m sorry.”

“I think it's time you get retrained. Don't you think?” Chara says standing up.

Just the word ‘train’ makes him shudder in dread, “yes master. you..y-you know best..”

“Of course I do. Now, are you going to ask?”

“for...for you to retrain me or for permission to eat, master?”

“What do you think?” Chara asks, stepping up to him.

“i don’t know. i’m just..” Sans pauses for half a second to breathe again, “i’m just a stupid puppy. i don’t know the right answer, master.”

Chara giggles. “Ask for your food, stupid pup.”

“may i please eat, master?”

“Yes you may.”

“thank you master.” Sans turns back to his food and resumes eating. So it's exactly what he feared - Chara wants to reestablish their positions, with him being at the very bottom. He must have lifted his head too far out of the mud.

“Don’t forget to clean your plate completely~”

“yes master.” He makes use of his tongue and successfully cleans all traces of the meal from the dish.

“What did you think?”

“it was very good master.”

“Just good?”

“‘very good’..”

“Not good enough to say thanks for the tasty meal huh?”

“...r-right...th-thank you, master...i d...i d-didn’t mean to sound ungrateful...i know i...i-i’ve been taking your kindness for granted...th-thank you for taking care of me...i’m sorry…”

“Damn right you have. How will you make it up to me?”

Sans’s fingers dug into the wood of the table, “i can do the dishes, master.”

“They better be spotless then.” They say, sitting back in their chair.

“yes master.” Sans stood up, tugging down the hem of his t-shirt and making his way over to the sink, carrying the dishes.

They smirk and grab his ass as he passes. Sans yelps and trips forward, dropping the plate to the ground. It shatters and he falls to his knees, holding his hands over his mouth and feeling his eye lights go out. Oh no...

“You clumsy idiot!” They scold, standing up to inspect the damage, anticipation making it hard for them to suppress a grin.

Sans closes his eyes, chest convulsing as he tries to hold back a sob, “i-i’m...i’m s-so sorry master...i’ll clean it up…”

“Get on your knees and use your mouth.” They order.

“...th-that might k-kill me, master…”

“Then you’d better be careful, huh?” They sneer.

“...i th...i thought…” Sans’s eyes squint up and he stares down at the mess. “...i th…”

“Thought what? Are you arguing with me?”

“i th-th-thought y-y-you d-d-didn’t h-h-hate m-me a-anym-more…!” Sans sobs.

Chara smiles gently. “I don’t. I punish you because I care Sansy~” they say, bending over, resting their hands on their knees to meet his gaze.

His sockets are full of tears, “you w-want to h-hurt me...wh-why do you w-want to h-hurt m-me if you d-don’t h-hate me i d-don’t understand…”

“That’s okay, I know you get easily confused about things.” They say as they pat his head. “I don't expect you to understand.”

“..wh-what if i die...wh-when’s the last time you S-SAVED..?”

“That's not for you to worry about darling. You should do as I say without question.”

Sans closes his eyes, whispering a miserable ‘yes master’ and lowering his head to the floor. The bowl and plate broke mostly into large pieces, at least. He's not sure what he's going to do about the smaller shards, though.

“And without hesitation.”

“y-yes m-master..” It was hilarious he still had any hint of self-preservation left, actually.

He continued carrying pieces of the plate and bowl over to the trash can with his mouth, distracting himself from the humiliation of the task with the challenge of it. When he found himself braced over several thin, sharp shards, he did the forbidden and hesitated.

Chara forces his compliance by shoving his head into the shards. He accidentally breathes in the pieces of glass into his already open mouth and starts choking, hunching over himself and struggling to draw out his SOUL.

Chara watches him as he struggles. Eventually he pulls out the white heart, his shaking fingers fumbling to try and pull out the shards lodged inside it. He jolts violently as he feels his SOUL trying to absorb it, crying out at the sharp pain.

H.P 0.7/1

“Ch-a-ara…!” He chokes. He jolts again.

0.4/1

“Yes Sansy?”

“h-help...h-help m-me p-gah!”

0.1/1.

“You may heal yourself.”

He does. But the moment he becomes whole he gives another jolt and his HP starts dropping again. Sans digs his fingers into his SOUL again, breath hitching in panic as he tries to pull out the glass.

Chara just continues to watch.

It's a losing battle.

He exhausts all of his extra energy and eventually slumps to the floor, eye sockets going dark. ‘they don't even care…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


End file.
